Nobody's Perfect
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Emma and Regina are going through a divorce, but Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. Henry tries to find a way to get his moms back together so they all can have their happily ever after. Will Henry succeed or will he fail? G!p Emma. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Cravings

Nobody's Perfect – Emma and Regina are going through a divorce, but Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. Henry tries to find a way to get his moms back together so they all can have their happily ever after. Will Henry succeed or will he fail? G!p Emma. Don't like Don't read.

A/N I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Copywritten. ©

…..

Chapter 1: Cravings

Regina's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night because I'm getting hungry. I'm 4 months pregnant with my ex-wife's child. This is my fault, I did cheat on Graham with Emma while he was away, then we had sex at Ruby's party and got drunk. I walk out of my room, and I go downstairs to find me something to eat. I go into the kitchen and open the fridge, there's nothing in here. I forgot about Henry taking lunch to school. Shit! I really don't want to call her this late. I go over to a stool and take a seat, I put my face in my hands. I feel my tears forming in my eyes, this is bullshit. I'd never thought that Emma and I would be going through this.

"Call her." I look up to see Henry standing there.

"I can't, she'll get mad." I say to my 13 year old son.

"Mom, please call her. I really can't drive yet." He says yawning.

"Fine." I groan picking up the phone and calling Emma. I hear the phone.

"Hello?" I hear answer sleepily.

"Emma." I say not want to make her mad.

"Yeah, Regina?" I hear her clear her throat.

"I'm hungry." I say.

"Is there anything in the kitchen?" She asked.

"No, Henry had to pack his lunch all week." I tell her.

"Man. What do you want to eat?" She asked me.

"A cheeseburger with extra cheese, and fries." I smile thinking about it.

"Alright. I'll go to Harriet's. I know she'll help me out." I hear her shuffling in the back.

"Thanks Emma." I say.

"Always." She hangs up, I put the phone back onto the receiver. I see Henry smirking at me.

"What?" I asked getting up.

"You two need to stop this, you guys still love each other." He says helping sit down onto the couch.

"Henry, we can't get into this." I say not wanting to talk about it.

"Mom, I miss her being here, she lives on the otherside of town." He says turning on the TV.

"I know." I close my eyes rubbing my belly. I hear the door 20 minutes later, Henry gets up and answers it.

"Hey ma." He says excitedly.

"Hey kid." Emma walks in but not before ruffling his hair. She walks over to me and sets the bag down onto the table. She sits down beside me, and rubs my belly.

"Sorry about waking you up." I say relaxing as she continues to rub my belly.

"Hey, it's fine." She reaches over and grabs my food for me. She unwraps everything. I see her pull out extra food.

"What's all this?" I frown.

"Eh, might as well eat too." She shrugs handing me my food.

"Where's mine?" Henry whines like a child.

"Right here kid." Emma hands him his food. He opens it and begins to go to town on the burger.

"Slow down Henry." I say eating my burger, moaning at the taste.

"I'm hungry too." He say with a mouthful.

"He has a point." Emma nods as she eat hers. I swear these two are just alike. After we all get done eating, Emma and Henry cleans up the living room. Henry and Emma comes back and I see him make this face.

"Ma are you staying?" Henry asked hopefully.

"I gotta work in the morning kid." She says sadly.

"I still have your uniform here Emma." I tell her trying to stand up, Emma comes over and helps me up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Cool." Henry smiles, but yawns.

"Bedtime for you Henry." I say to him.

"Fine." He kisses our cheeks and heads upstairs. I pull Emma up the steps and head into my room, usually when she stay over she sleeps in the guest room, but I need her around me tonight.

"You feeling okay?" Emma asked stripping out of her clothes and laying them aside.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nod taking off my robe, and getting into bed.

"I can go across the hall, you know what happens when we sleep in the same bed." She gives me a pointed look. She's right she could, because when she was over here a week ago we had sex.

"I know, it happened last week." I say to her.

"Regina, are you sure?" Emma asked getting into bed with me, she spoons me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yeah, goodnight Emma." I cut off my lamp.

"Night." I hear her snore. I hate her sometimes.

….

Emma's POV

Last night was weird, spending the night with my ex-wife is awkward. Anyway, Regina is dating Graham now, but that didn't stop us from having sex last week. Of course Graham and I got into fight over Regina which I won. I'm in my apartment cleaning my guns before work, All of a sudden my mom walks in.

"Mom, who gave you a key?" I asked putting my gun down.

"Excuse me, that's no way to greet your mother." My mom smacks my head.

"Geez Ma, easy." I rub my head and kiss her cheek.

"So, are you still trying to work things out with Regina?" My mom asked pulling out food.

"I am, I slept of her house last night." I tell her going back over to my couch.

"Did you sleep with her again?" She places her hand on her hips.

"No. I wanted too." I chuckle.

"Emma!" My mom shrieks.

"What? I can't help it." I shrug innocently.

"Honey, I'm sorry Lily caused this. You need to set things straight with Regina." She says in her motherly tone.

"I know mom." I groan plopping down onto my couch.

"So, what are you going to do with my grandbaby?" She raises brow at me.

"I don't know, by then she and Graham would probably be married already." I roll my eyes at the thought of Regina marrying him. She's my woman.

Hmm-mmm. You're jealous." My mom says.

"Hell yeah I am. That's my woman." I say smiling.

"You two have been divorced for 6 months and Henry is still crying." She says.

"I know mom." I grumble.

"You need to get back together with her officially and quit sneaking around and having sex like this. That's how you two go into this mess in the first place" My mom throws a grape at my head.

"Ow! Fine I'll go over there later." I say to her.

"Good. Now help me cook." She says. I roll my eyes and get up. I hear my phone ring and I pick up.

"Hello?" My eyes widen. "What?!" I yell.

…..

End of this chapter. Yep, a cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Henry will find a way to bring his parents back together. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Regina's Fall

Chapter 2: Regina's Fall

"Hello?" Emma answers her phone. "What?!" Emma yells as her eyes widen at what Henry's telling her about Regina.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Snow asked her daughter coming from the kitchen.

"Regina fell." Emma said grabbing her jacket and her keys.

"I'm coming too." Snow cuts the food off and covers it up and heads out with Emma. Emma breaks every single traffic light to get to the hospital. She pulls up and rushes out the car not even turning it off. Snow cuts the car off, and grabs the keys locking the doors. Snow runs in and sees her daughter holding a crying Henry.

"What happened?" She heard Emma asked the 13 year old.

"I don't know, when I went to go see where she was she was at the bottom of the steps with blood coming out of her." Henry lips tremble at the thought of his mom being dead or his little sibling.

"Emma has been working?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea what she's doing." Emma says running her hand through her hair. A doctor comes up to them.

"Family of Regina." He calls out.

"That's us." Emma answer.

"Regina took at nasty fall, is she working or anything?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know, Henry is at school, and I'm at work. I try to stay in touch with her as much as I can through the day." Emma explains.

"Regina did bleed because of the fall, but the baby is okay and so is she. We want to keep her here just in case." He says.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, she's in room 108." The doctor leaves going over to the nurse. The three of them rushes to Regina's room and sees her eating.

"Ew." Regina spits the food out.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry hugs her gently so he won't hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm fine dear." Regina smiles at him.

"Good, I'm glad." Snow says sitting down in a chair.

"What happened?" Emma just stands there with her arms folded.

"I was about to do some laundry, then I passed out. I'm stressed out Emma." Regina says simply.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" Emma turn to her mother.

"Sure, come on Henry. Let's go get your mom some real food." Snow says.

"Make sure you get her one of those banana smoothies, she craves those." Emma says.

"Okay." Snow smiles heading out with Henry. Emma just looks at her ex-wife and sighs.

"Why are you stressed? Is it the divorce? Me? Henry? The baby?" Emma questions trying to understand.

"Emma, it's none of you. It's Graham, he keeps pressuring me into marriage and my mom is giving me full on paperwork." Regina says rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him and your mom." Emma was about to leave.

"Wait, Emma you can't just kick their asses." Regina scoffs.

"Watch me, that's my fucking kid in there, they're not going to kill him/her or you. Just because he wants to get married and she wants you to get her job done. I'm making enough money for the both of you Regina, so you're going to stop working for your mom." Emma says sternly.

"Excuse me? We're not married anymore." Regina sits up glaring at Emma.

"So? I don't give a fuck. You're still my number one priority and so is Henry, and our baby! I'm not losing any of you." Emma growls as she feels her eyes getting wet. Regina knows the blonde has a point, stress can cause a miscarriage and she knows Emma is excited for this baby and so is Henry. Regina is excited as well.

"I know, I'm sorry." Regina sighs.

"It's cool, you feeling okay though?" Emma pulls up a chair and sits down beside her.

"Yeah, I might have a bruise, but other than that I'm good." Regina smiles.

"Good." Emma moves the sheet off of Regina.

"What are you doing Swan?" Regina asked as the blonde pulls up her hospital gown moving her panties aside.

"I'm hungry." Emma says giving Regina's pussy a lick.

"You're going to eat me out right here?" Regina says growling at the blonde hitting her on the head.

"Yep, and don't stop me." Emma says sternly. They hear the door and pull the covers back on Regina. Emma growls lowly making Regina chuckle.

"We bought you a chicken sandwich and fries. Here's your banana smoothie." Henry hands his mother her food.

"Thank you." Regina opens the wrappers and eats her food.

"I wish I was eating something." Emma mumbles, but Regina heard her and throws a fry at her forehead.

"Shut up." Regina hisses.

"Throwing food is not nice." Emma smirks, but Regina throws a pickle at her face.

"It is to a pregnant woman." Regina laughs. Snow and Henry laughs at Regina while Emma just slumps into her seat pouting.

….

Still No One's POV

Emma walks into Granny's looking for Ruby. Ruby comes from the back.

"Hey Rubes." Emma greets sitting down at the bar.

"Hey Emma, where's Regina?" Ruby asked at her blonde friend.

"In the hospital." Emma says sadly.

"What happened?" Ruby's eyes widen.

"She passed out because she was stressed out about Graham, and her mother." Emma says harshly rolling her about Cora and Graham.

"Why is she even with him anyway?" Ruby starts to clean out glasses.

"I don't know, I mean Henry says he's cool, but that's my baby Ruby. My child and if anything would've had happened to my fucking child I was going to kill him with my bare hands." Emma said in a serious tone.

"I know, Emma don't worry, I mean they're fine right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, thank God." Emma says.

"Grilled Cheese and a root beer?" Ruby smirks raising a brow at her best friend.

"Yes, thank you." Emma chuckles. Ruby tell Granny Emma's order and comes back.

You two still love each other, get it right." Ruby says going to wait on a table.

"Yeah, I am." Emma says to herself.

…..

The Next Day

Regina is finally released from the hospital, Emma takes her to her house and helps her in. Emma turns to her ex-wife.

"Are you really going to get married to this idiot?" Emma asked sitting down beside Regina.

"Not now, I'm not ready yet." Regina says sighing.

"Good, gives me time to still fill you up." Emma wiggles her eyebrows.

"We're not fucking anymore." Regina hits her shoulder.

"Ow! Why not?" Emma questions.

"I'm with Graham." Regina points out to the blonde.

"Pssh, and? He's not as big as me." Emma grins.

"Emma!" Regina shrieks hitting her arm again.

"Will stop abusing me? I'm just saying he can't make you scream." Emma takes Regina's and puts it on her hard on.

"You're such a horndog Swan." Regina chuckles moving her hand away.

"Not my fault. Besides you know you love it when I'm pounding you hard into the bed." Emma smiles looking over at Regina.

"Whatever, and how do you know how big he is?" Regina raises a brow.

"Oh, I walked in the locker room and saw him in there. Talk about awkward." Emma says laying on Regina's lap.

"Yeah, it is. Are you feeling okay at work?" Regina starts to massage Emma's head.

"Yeah, it cool." Emma said relaxing into Regina's touch.

"Do you know when Neal is getting out?" Regina looks down at the blonde who's falling asleep.

"He said in two days, but he could fuck up something." Emma says tiredly.

"What about Gold?" Regina asked.

"I don't know where he is, but I know he's going to want to see his son get out of jail." Emma said rubbing Regina's leg.

"True." Regina nods.

"What about your mom? Is she still after me?" Emma closes her eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Regina chuckles at the blonde.

"Tell her to bring it." Emma falls asleep.

"I will." Regina kisses Emma's lips, Emma smiles into her sleep and Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde. Regina falls asleep herself, not know someone is watching them.

"This could get interesting." The watcher smirks and leaves.

…

End of this chapter. So who was watching Emma and Regina? Aren't they cute, they still love each other of course? Graham and Emma will fight next chapter at Regina's party she's throwing for Mother Superior. Henry will go to someone for help to get his parents back together. Till Next Time.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Superior's b-day

Chapter 3: Mother Superior's B-day

….

No one's POV

Henry walks into this shop skipping school, he knows his moms are going to ground him over this, but it's worth getting back together. Henry walks further into the shop until he sees this pink liquid inside a glass bottle. Henry reaches up to grab it, but a voice stops him.

"You plan on paying for that?" He hears a voice behind him. Henry turns to see an elderly looking man with a cane looking at him.

"Uh..yeah. I need it for my mom's." Henry says to the man.

"Why did they fall out of love?" The older man asked.

"No, they're getting a divorce and I want them back together." Henry smiles.

"Ah I see. For one that's the wrong bottle. That's a love potion, you'll need this." He shows Henry a blue potion.

"What's that?" Henry points to the blue liquid.

"It's a potion that will help people realize that they belong together." The man says looking at Henry.

"How much you want for it, ?" Henry frowns.

"Gold. Mr. Gold is fine little one." Gold says to him.

"I really need it." Henry looks down at his watch, David is going to pick him up in 3 minutes.

"It's 50 bucks kid." Gold says. Henry takes out his wallet and gives it to him.

"Thank you Mr. Gold." Henry gives him a quick hug and runs out of the shop.

"No, thank you little one." Gold says putting the money into his pocket walking to the back where a woman was waiting on him.

"You gave him the wrong potion." The woman looks up and smirks at him.

"Kids will do anything these days to keep their parents together." Gold sits down on the couch.

"I know, not Mother Superior's birthday is today. I'm going to pay her a visit." The woman stands up.

"Make sure that Snow and Charming are out of the way too." Gold says to the woman.

"You don't have to worry about that I will." The woman leaves.

….

At Work with Emma.

Emma is going over some paperwork for a case she has to solve, she hears a knock on her office door.

"Come in." Emma calls out not looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey ma." Henry walks in closing the door.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Emma stands up to hug her son.

"Well, mom wants to know what you are bringing for mother Superior's party." Henry sits down and pulls out his phone.

"I don't know. Strippers?" Emma cracks a smile.

"Ma!" Henry opens his mouth in shock about what his Ma just said.

"I'm kidding kid. Where's your mom?" Emma asked.

"Home with Graham. I didn't want to be around them." Henry grimaces at the thought of his mom and Graham.

"Sorry about that kid." Emma puts away her paperwork.

"When are you guys getting back together?" Henry puts his phone away.

"I don't know, I miss your mom." Emma says opening the door and walking out with Henry.

"Well, hurry up. Something's off with Graham." Henry says.

"Hold it. What do you mean something's off with him?" Emma raises a brow at her son.

"He comes home late around 2:00 in the morning with marks on his neck, one time he passed by my room smelling like perfume, I thought it was moms but she doesn't like Paris Hilton's fragrance." Henry explains. What?! Graham is cheating on Regina. Oh it's on.

"Okay kid, I'll talk to your mom." Emma says to him.

"Cool, grandpa is outside." Henry says.

"Alright, go ahead. Behave with your grandparents." Emma yells out. Emma storms back into her office and slams the door, she's going to kill Graham.

…..

Regina hears the door to her house, she turns to see Emma walking into her house.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked pouring tomato sauce onto the lasagna.

"Where's Graham?" Emma asked looking around for the cheating bastard.

"He went to the store for some desserts." Regina says looking at her ex-wife.

"So Henry told me some interesting news today while I was at work." Emma opens the fridge and pours out some juice.

"What did he say?" Regina puts some foil over the top of the food and puts it into the oven.

"That Graham comes home at 2:00 in the morning and that he smells like Paris Hilton's fragrance." Emma looks at her ex-wife.

"I've never noticed that." Regina sighs setting the timer on the oven.

"Does he hit you or anything?" Emma asked.

"No, Emma you can't be jealous all the time." Regina says walking out of the kitchen.

"I can, at the end of the day, that's my child in there." Emma points to Regina's belly. "Also, you were my wife before you got with this asshole. So yeah, I do get to be jealous. I still love you Regina, and I'm never going to stop." Emma says to Regina. It's now or never Regina thinks.

"He did squeeze my arm tight one time and it left a bruise, and He almost hit Henry." Regina confesses.

"Wait? He almost hit my son? He put his fucking hands on you?!" Emma screams.

"Emma, don't do anything stupid okay. We're okay." Regina puts her hands on Emma's face to calm her down.

"Regina, I'm not playing games with this dude. Why didn't you tell me this?" Emma asked.

"I handled it. Emma, we have 2 hours before her party starts. Let's just get ready." Regina leaves to go upstairs.

"I'm kicking his ass." Emma follows Regina upstairs.

"I know you will try too." Regina shakes her head laughing a little.

…

Everyone around Boston was at the party, Emma just sits back and watches Graham with Regina. It's starting to piss the blonde off knowing that Graham is hurting her ex-wife and son. Emma doesn't like that shit, Ruby notices the blondes glare. Ruby walks over to her and sits down beside her.

"What's going on with you?" Ruby asked the pissed of blonde.

"He put his fucking hands on Regina and he almost did the same thing to Henry." Emma growls.

"What?" Ruby asks in shocked with her mouth slightly open.

"I'm going to kill him Ruby." Emma stands up.

"Woah, calm down tiger." Ruby steps in front of the angry blonde. Snow and Charming looks over at their daughter and Ruby. They walk over to them with concerned face.

"What's going on?" Charming asked the girls.

"Graham abuses Regina and he almost did the same to my son." Emma hisses balling up her fists, she can't just let that go. Regina's pregnant and Henry is only 10 years old.

"Oh hell no." Snow takes off her earrings.

"Baby, now wait a minute. Don't anything you will regret. You too Emma, let's try to make through this day without trying break Graham's face open." David holds his wife and daughter back.

"David, that's our grandchild that's inside of Regina, not to mention she already has Henry and she was our daughter-in-law. That's unacceptable David." Snow says sternly to her husband.

"I know baby, but still. Today is about Mother Superior, I really don't want her to get upset. She's mean when she is." David warns the girls.

"Okay, your dad has a point on that Emma." Ruby says agreeing with David.

"Dad, I still love Regina, I can't just sit back and not do nothing about this." Emma says to her father.

"Emma, he's right. Do this for the baby, your baby doesn't want this." Ruby holds her hand.

"Fine, I swear if he does anything tonight, I'm killing him." Emma says angrily. The rest of the night runs smoothly. Mother Superior had the best birthday ever. Everybody was leaving the party until they heard some yelling sounds. Snow looked up and saw Graham in Henry's face. Henry spilled cake on Graham's jacket, and Graham is pissed.

"Look what you did you little shit!" Graham yells getting into Henry's face. Regina walks up to see her boyfriend yelling at her son.

"Ruby, go get Emma now." Snow says telling the young girl.

"Okay." Ruby runs inside going to get Emma.

"Graham will you stop yelling at my son. He didn't mean too. You can always buy you another jacket." Regina says stepping in front of Henry, Henry clings onto his mother with tear falling down his face.

"This jacket is expensive Regina, not to mention this little dick put a dent in my car when he was playing basketball with his little shit friends." Graham tries to grab Henry, but Regina stops him.

"You need to stop talking to my son like that. He's only 10 Graham! You will not disrespect my son or me!" Regina glares at her boyfriend.

"Regina, he needs discipline." Graham says.

"I will do that or Emma will. You have no right punishing my son." Regina says.

"I hate him." Henry says sticking out his tongue at Graham. Graham grabs Henry by this shirt and slams him against a car. Regina tries to get Graham away from Henry, but Graham pushes Regina onto the ground hard with one hand. Everybody's eyes widen.

"Stop it!" Henry punches Graham in the face. Graham holds his eye, while Henry goes to check on Regina. Graham turns Henry around and punches him in the face. Emma sees this and she runs over to Graham. She turns him around and punches him in the face. Graham tries to get up, but Emma kicks him in the ribs and the face. She grabs him by his shirt and punches him again. Graham headbutts Emma in the face, Emma hears a cracking sound knowing Graham broke her nose. Emma holds her nose as Graham tackles her and starts to punch her face, but Emma knees him into the junk and flips them over going to town on Graham's face. Snow looks over at Ruby who's recording the whole thing.

"Ruby, will you put your phone done." Snow says.

"TMZ is not getting this, and the cops are going to need a witness." Ruby says as the cops pull up at Mother Superior's house.

"You keep your hands off of my family!" Emma says as she and Graham keeps fighting. Graham kicks and punches Emma. Emma is not going down like that punches Graham's ribs and face.

"BPD, Stop!" A cop yells holding his gun at Emma who's not listening to them. Graham punches Emma in the eye making her fall off of him. Graham picks up Emma and throws her against the car. Emma winces when her back his the door hard.

"I said stop!" The cop Tasers both Emma and Graham making them fall down to the ground and shake. Snow and David runs over to Emma to check on her.

"This is Officer Green, we're down at Mother Superior's house. We need more cops down here, Officer Swan, and Officer Humbert were in a fight." Officer Green says into his radio.

"Copy, we're on the way." Another officer says though his radio relying. Officer goes to check on Regina and Henry.

"You guys okay?" He asked wiping off Regina's shirt.

"Yeah." Regina nods at him. A fancy car pulls up and everyone is wondering who it is. The door opens and it's Regina's mom.

"Mom?" Regina holds her belly.

"Hello dear." Cora smirks.

End of this chapter.

…

Uh oh. Mother Mills is in the house. Snow was about to go straight hood on Graham lol. Emma and Graham are going to be into some trouble next chapter. Gold and Belle will be in next chapter along with August and Archie. Regina will have a long talk with her mother next chapter and someone will return to cause trouble for Emma and Regina. Hook & Zelena will come into the story later on. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Some SwanQueen sex? Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Happy

Chapter 4: Not So Happy

No one's POV

"Hello Dear." Cora smirks.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Regina asked her mother, she hasn't seen her mother in years.

"I came to see you." Cora says walking up to her daughter.

"10 years later?" Regina raises a brow crossing her arms.

"I've been busy. Anyway, I was wondering if we could talk." Cora asked looking down at her daughter's belly.

"About what?" Regina looks over at Emma who is being taken away in handcuffs.

"About that." Cora points at Regina's belly.

"Not now." Regina walks away from mother putting Henry into the car, she walks over to the driver's seat and gets in heading down town. Snow walks up to Cora.

"Why come back 10 years later? You're too late Cora?" Snow says angrily.

"I'm never too late dear." Cora walks away heading back to her car.

"Something is wrong Snow. I can feel it." Charming says pulling his wife to the car.

"Me too." Snow says as David drives downtown.

….

At the police station

Emma and Graham are in the same room, but on different sides handcuffed to their chairs. Agent Franks & Lieutenant Hopkins walks in slamming the door looking at his two best officers.

"Care to explain?" Hopkins asked holding up the newspaper that has Emma and Graham on the cover fighting with each other on Mother Superior's lawn.

"He started it." Emma says trying to point at Graham but fails because of the handcuffs.

"You threw the first punch." Graham spits struggling against the handcuffs.

"You hit my son!" Emma really wants to get her hands on Graham for touching Regina and Henry.

"Wait, you put your hands on a minor?" Franks looks over at Graham with anger.

"He spilled cake on me." Graham growls, he doesn't regret hitting Henry.

"So? I should sue you!" Emma yells trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"Stop it Officer Swan! I should suspend the both of you for fighting. Why would you ruin your chances of becoming a detective Swan?" Hopkins asked the blonde who's glaring at Graham.

"He put his hands on my son and Regina, the love of my life! Do you really think that I'm going to let that shit go?!" Emma yells getting frustrated at her boss.

"Emma, these things could have cost you more than Regina and Henry. Mother Superior is not happy, and it was really her property you guys were fighting on. You're lucky she's not suing the station." Hopkins said to the both of them.

"Who gives a shit about the fucking station? This is my son, and my love. I don't hit Henry, my parents don't, Regina doesn't, Ruby, Granny, and everyone else loves Henry, but him." Emma growls pointing at Graham.

"Tell Regina, we're over." Graham spits.

"Bitch please, it's been over, ever since you left. We fucked, and I fucked her good, and now she's carrying my child. You got jealous, because she was stuck with a guy with a 5 inch dick." Emma says chuckling at a pissed off Graham.

"He's five inches?" Franks chuckles.

"Yep." Emma smiles at the FBI Agent.

"Emma how did you…." Franks trails off, but gets cut off.

"Agent Franks." Hopkins shakes his head at the FBI Agent.

"Look, all I'm saying is if Henry goes to school with a black eye and a bruised face, they're going to think that Regina and I did it to him." Emma says.

"I see your point." Hopkins leans against the desk sighing as he runs his hand through his black hair.

"Can I leave?" Graham asked looking at his boss.

"I should fire you Graham for putting your hands on a Henry and Regina. You know I don't allow that kind of violence anywhere. I'm suspending you both for 10 days without pay." Hopkins unlocks Emma's handcuffs first.

"Why isn't he going to jail for hitting Henry?" Emma asked her boss.

"I'll handle that. For now go while you can." Hopkins said.

"What about my position to becoming a detective? I'm not losing that." Emma puts her jacket on.

"Don't worry, it's still going to be yours. Just stay out of trouble Swan." Hopkins said to her.

"What about Graham?" Emma asks her boss again.

"Emma, go. I got this, like I said I'll handle it." Hopkins walks back into his office and closes the door. Emma was about to leave until one of her colleagues calls her name.

"Emma, wait." A raven haired woman runs up to her.

"Hey, Alice." Emma greets.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked the blonde.

"I will be. Look, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm gonna go home." Emma hugs the woman.

"All right. See ya Swan." Alice waves.

"See ya Alice." Emma leaves heading to her apartment.

…..

At Regina's

Belle is over Regina's house having tea with her. Belle sees the scar on Regina's right cheek from when Graham pushed her down. Belle feels bad for her.

"You alright?" Belle asked Regina, Regina was sad and hurt about what happened.

"Not really, I'm afraid about Henry and Emma." Regina says looking over at Belle sadly.

"Emma will be fine, now Henry is a different story hon, how do you feel about Emma?" Belle scoots closer to Regina.

"I love Emma, I do, but I'm afraid about that Lily girl. Lily caused us to get a divorce, Emma came out of her apartment with only her boxers and tank top on. Besides Emma was a chick magnet when I met her. I knew Emma fucked a lot of girls Belle." Regina stands up walking over to the fridge and pulls out meatloaf.

"Maybe she did back then, but Emma loves you Regina. All she ever talks about is you. When I walked into Granny's for takeout after you guys got a divorce, she was crying to Ruby." Belle says.

Regina turns to Belle.

"She was?" Regina's eyebrow's rose at this, Emma really doesn't cry that much.

"Balling her eyes out. She kept saying "I love her, I love her. She's my one and only, how could I let her get away?" Belle repeats Emma's words from back then.

"Wow, maybe I made a mistake." Regina puts the meatloaf into the oven.

"You two need to get back together." Belle giggles.

"You and Ruby need to get together." Regina smiles.

"Maybe we will." Belle blushes thinking about Ruby.

"Hmm-mmm. You two like each other." Regina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Regina!" Belle shrieks laughing with her.

…..

Emma walks into her place and sees a figure standing, Emma pulls out her gun pointing at the figure.

"Emma it's me." The guy said turning around holding his hands up.

"Neal?" Emma puts the gun back into her holster.

"Give me some love girl." Neal smiles holding his arms open.

"I've missed you." Emma hugs her best friend.

"I've missed you too Swan." Neal smiles, he pulls away.

"How did you get out?" Emma frowns.

"Good behavior." Neal winks at the blonde.

"Well, you can stay here if you want, I could help you get a job." Emma offers her best friend.

"Yeah thanks. Hey can we go shop tomorrow? I wanna show you my cooking skills." Neal says.

"Sure, I got to put some food in Regina's house too." Emma puts her jacket on the racket.

"How's everything going with her?" Neal asked sitting down on the couch.

"It's going. I got into a fight with Graham, he put his hands on Henry and Regina." Emma goes to fridge and grabs two beers.

"Wait, he put his hands on my god-son?" Neal asked.

"Yep, you don't need to fight anymore Neal." Emma said handing him a beer.

"I know, but Henry's young Emma. Why isn't he in jail for that shit?" Neal pops the cap off of his beer and takes a sip.

"My boss said he's going to handle it." Emma shrugs.

"He better." Neal scoffs.

"How about we order a pizza and watch the basketball game?" Emma asked picking up her phone.

"Sounds good. I miss eating pizza." Neal chuckles. Emma orders the pizza, and they said that they'll be 30 minutes. Emma and Neal are watching the game, until her phone rings. Emma picks up.

"Hey Regina." Emma stands and walks into her bedroom.

"Hi, um can you come over? I found something in Henry's room." Regina said.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." Emma hangs up and walks back into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Neal pauses the game and looks at his best friend.

"I'm going to head over to Regina's real quick, She found something in Henry's room." Emma grabs her keys and jacket.

"You want me to come over?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, come on." Emma opens the door and the pizza guys is standing there. Emma hands the young teen the money with a tip. He says thanks and leaves. Neal takes the pizza and puts it into the oven. Neal grabs his jacket and leaves with Emma.

Emma pulls up at Regina's 20 minutes later, and heads to the door. Emma knocks, Regina her eyes widen when she sees Neal.

"Neal?" Regina hugs her old friend.

"Hi Regina." Neal smiles.

"Come in." Regina lets them both in.

"What's going on?" Emma asked walking into the Den.

"This is what's going on." Regina opens the box, and Neal's and Emma's eyes widen.

"What the fuck is he doing with this?" Emma asked.

…..

End of this chapter. Cliffhanger. Emma and Regina will have a talk with Henry next chapter. Neal starts to fall for a girl he will meet at work, Snow and Charming will find out what Cora is up too and why she's back in town. Belle and Ruby are trying to admit their feelings for each other.

A/n: Guys something happened earlier on today. I found out my grandma passed away today, I'm not taking it well. So, I'll update stories when I can, but I will need some time to get over this. I don't how I'm going to deal with this, but just be patient with me, I'm sorry you guys have to wait, but I'm hurting right now. I love you guys so much and thank you for being here for me. -xoxo


End file.
